


Just What Is A Pope Anyway?

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Chocolate, Comfort, Committed threesome, Fingering, M/M, Mother of Invention, PFL, Project Freelancer, Slash, Strawberries, Threesome, norkington - Freeform, snuggles for wash, wash is naive, with chocolate of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie Washington has a bit of a reputation of being gullible, and no one likes to take advantage of that more than his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What Is A Pope Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crayola Tales (SuccinctDisquisition)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/gifts).



> A late birthday gift for the every delightful and absolutely amazing (My own personal C.T.) Crayola Tales! (You better have taken that nap!) Seriously guys, go check out her series Can I Borrow The Gold! Olympic Gymnast Washington, Italian York and...NORTH! Because North is perfect and he doesn't need any extras! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there's errors D:

Washington really wished he had worn something other than sneakers today, since the soft soles of the shoes just didn’t have quiet the affect he wanted as he stomped along the corridor of the Mother of Invention. His furrowed brow and stiff shoulders still earned him one or two glances from passer-by’s, but none of them stopped him as he made his way to the cafeteria.

Try as he might to make some form of grand entrance, no one looked up as he entered. North and York were located by their usual table. Across the canteen in the furthest corner so York could keep close tabs on everything that was going on. Carolina was perched on the desk, chatting to them in a conversation that was clearly much more interesting than their boyfriend who really wished the doors didn’t operate on sensors so he could slam them.

He felt like the two were purposely not looking his way, they were probably laughing over how stupid he was.

He slammed his fists down on the bench, earning a small jump from York, and an almost genuinely shocked look from North. Carolina didn’t as much as flinch, just observed the following interactions curiously.

“Wash what the-“

“Room 3B… you told me… room…three…” He didn’t even say anymore, his anger only growing when suddenly York chuckled. North was smirking, it was small, almost invisible but there was no way Wash was imagining it. “Look at the two of you! This isn’t funny.”

“Wash? Why were you in 3B?” Carolina questioned, brow cocked as she gazed to the boy like he had a death wish. A flustered Wash tried to articulate his answer but Carolina instead continued talking. “I mean it’s the directors…”

“Bathroom! Personal… fucking… bathroom…” The young man growled, glaring to the snickering males in front of him. 

“In our defence there MIGHT have been a hot tub in there.” York grinned, as North’s chuckle turned into actual laughter at the image of naïve Wash trying to find the fabled hot tub and possibly stumbling in on the Director during his private time. Every single person on board the M.O.I knew not to touch the room, he probably didn’t even lock it anymore. Even Carolina smirked at the image as she looked back to the red faced blonde.

“So… they told you… that there was a hot tub in 3B?” He could only nod and she joined in on their laughter.

“It’s not funny! I’m sick of this!” He tried to reason, balling his hands into fists once more as he turned to Carolina. “A few weeks ago they told me there was a warthog in one of the cargo rooms, and there was just a jeep.” York howled by now, his eyes growing teary at the memory. “THEN the following week they told me there was a puma, and it was still the same god damn jeep!”

“Wash… sweetie…” North tried to reason passed his own uncontrollable giggles. He tried to warn him to stop, from the look on Carolina’s face he was making himself look like a fool more than he was making them look like jerks. “We’re just having some…”

“There was this one time.” York decided to join in, addressing Carolina as he took in some calming breaths. “Where we told him they took the word gullible out of the dictionary… and he convinced himself that the pope did it.” Even Carolina barked a laugh at this one, gazing to Wash with her emerald eyes glazing over with merit.

“The pope?”

“I read somewhere that he’s inf… infall… like his word is law or something.” He tried to reason, feeling a little insecure now as the three laughed. He had come in here trying to be threatening, not to be exposed to this.

“Wash do you even know who the pope is?” The red head grinned, her shoulders bouncing and North finally calmed down. He saw the insecure look in Wash’s eyes and he stretched out to touch his hand, which was immediately pulled away.

“Wash.” He tried to reason. “They’re just some harmless pranks. You can’t blame us, you’re just so cute when you blush.” At some point North had stood up, his large hands cupping the heated cheeks. York appeared behind him, gazing over his shoulder.

“You know how much North loves to see you flustered.” He spoke in _that_ tone and Wash pulled back. They were doing it again, buttering him up and coddling him to make him forget about what jerks they were.

Well not this time!

“You guys are the worst!” He huffed, turning his back on them and making his own way back to the hallway and subsequently to his room.

“You guys really are jerks.” Carolina echoed, having calmed from her own laughing fit as she gazed the two. York ignored her judgemental stare, eyeing North. He felt like they’d have to do more than just sweet talk him to get him to forgive them this time.

***

“God… fucking… dammit.” The red light lit up once more and Wash turned his key card around, scanning it. Still red. Now even his own bedroom was against him. Pocketing the card, he glanced around himself to make sure he was alone and instead inputted his own personal entry code. “Four… six… seven and… nine.” 

He said the numbers only in a whisper just loud enough for the computer to know. After all if you didn’t say the number out loud while inputting the code it wouldn’t work…

“Oh my god…” He whispered to himself, the bedroom doors opened. He remained outside, not moving from his spot, and finally they closed again. Silently he punched in the numbers once more, and the doors slid open. “I am such an idiot!” He cried out, storming into the room this time. He waved over the sensor, turning on the lights and collapsed onto the bed as the door closed behind him.

His mother always told him he needed to let go of negativity and believe the best in people. For some inexplicable reason he decided to listen to her when he came here, and now he looked like an idiot.

He grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head as he contemplated every little fib North and York had told him. Just what is a pope anyway?

He jumped when his doors slid opened, then looked over his shoulder to see York and North standing there. Neither looked very apologetic, York still had a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“Excuse me, but there’s no room for you.” He pouted, burying his face back into the pillow. “Apparently my stupidity is so big that…”

“Oh c’mon you’re not stupid.” North reasoned, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Those were harmless pranks, anyone could have…”

“I’m not talking about the pranks.” Wash cut him off, tensing up quite a bit as he gazed over his shoulder. “I’m talking about… about how stupid I must be to keep you two dickheads as my boyfriends.” He shuffled on the bed to turn around, wanting to face them as he told them how he felt. His hazel eyes met North’s grey, and thankfully the elder didn’t look away. “When I got here everyone kept telling me to get on your good side, ‘cause you’re the _Dad_. You take care of those around you. Well you’re not taking very good care of me.”

“What did they say about me?” York asked, distracting Wash from the embarrassed blonde. The youngest turned to glare at York, eyeing him up and down.

“Actually you were pretty accurate.” He tried to pout and be angry, but it was increasingly hard. Especially with North suddenly nuzzling his neck from the side as York stroked his leg.

“We’re sorry.” North whispered, placing a light kiss on his neck as his hand stroked the younger’s back, York’s hand was stroking increasingly high and the young man tensed up.

“You guys are going to have to do a lot more than just say sorry.” He insisted as York leaned over him. The brunettes hand rested on his shoulder, gently pushing him backwards so he was lying on the bed.

“Oh we’re aware…” His tone was teasing, lips twisted into a smile as he stroked Wash’s side. “We brought you a little something as an apology.” Wash’s frown immediately disappeared as North produced a small casket of strawberries from seemingly nowhere. His eyes widened, mouth immediately watering as he sat up so quickly it was a wonder that he didn’t head-butt York.

“Are those real?” He could feel saliva gathering in his mouth already. Fruit on board the Mother of Invention wasn’t exactly rare, but anything other than an apple, or the odd banana were near impossible to get. He stretched his hand out, with the intention of devouring his favourite fruit but York smacked his hand away. “Seriously? You talk about comforting me then you deny me?”

“You know it wouldn’t hurt to just trust us once in a while.” York’s hand rested on Wash’s chest, gently pushing him back once more so he was propped up against the pillows. He was still straddling the young man’s hips. He stretched out, taking one of the plump fruits and smiling down to the young blonde. “And what fun would it be for us to just _watch_ you eat?”

Wash squirmed, unable to deny that the idea of being fed actual strawberries by the two men leaning over him was worth a little bit of annoying taunting. He watched York as he lifted the fruit to his own lips. He didn’t bit down, just teasingly rubbed the tip over his bottom lip before that tantalizing tongue slipped out, licking at the fleshy fruit. He could practically feel the blood rushing downwards, pooling around his groin as he watched York suck on the strawberry.

The elder felt more than satisfied, able to feel Wash physically growing harder beneath him. He threw in one or two stirs of his hips to help the twenty-five year olds growing arousal, before removing the strawberry from his lips.

“Hungry?” He questioned, voice a little huskier than it was even moments before. Wash could only nod and next thing he knew the teased strawberry was being presented to him. He parted his lips, letting his tongue lick over it just how York had. It was torture, there was minimal taste on the skin of the fruit but he didn’t want to just give in immediately. He wrapped his lips around it, only hoping he could be half as sexy as York had just looked.

He didn’t last long however, sinking his teeth into the fleshy fruit and letting out a pleasurably moan. The sweetness filled his mouth, juice trickling from his chin as he closed his eyes and swallowed. It tasted better than he had imagined they would.

“You’re such a mess Wash.” York sighed, his tone still teasing. The brunette gazed to their partner who was still leaning on the side of the bed. North was gazing to the stream of red juice that slowly made its way along the younger’s chin. “Maybe you should clean him up North.”

The elder blonde grinned and moved his body. Suddenly shadow was cast over the younger blonde as now not only York was saddling his body, but North too. With the brunette behind the blonde, all he could do was picture York moaning and riding his cock, while fucking North above him. There was no way Wash’s cheeks weren’t flaming red at that image but he said nothing, just cocked his head to the side and licked his own lips, inviting North to take care of him.

The eldest didn’t need to be asked twice as he leaned down. That silky tongue gently traced from the dip in Wash’s chin right up to his mouth. The strawberries tasted so much better off of him, and North growled at the flavour, his hand cupping Washington’s cheek as his tongue sought out more.

The kiss was almost suffocating, with the younger slipping his fingers into Norths hair and allow his jaw to go slack in order to give him entrance. He slid his own tongue beneath the elders, trying to respond but it felt so good to just give in and let him thoroughly take care of him. North pulled back only when he needed a few sharp breaths, his arched nose was pressed to Wash’s upturned supratip, and his lips hovered mere centimetres away.

“I love it when you blush for me.” He whispered, hands still on his glowing cheeks. Wash was all too aware. It was why North would whisper something filthy in his ear before they entered the classroom, or apparently why they often sent him on a fool’s errand.

_”Go ask Four-Seven-Niner for a long stand.”_

_”Hey rookie, can you get us the headlight fluid?”_

He chewed on his lip, expression becoming more pensive than aroused. North gazed over his shoulder, sharing a concerned look with York before he leaned down and nuzzled the younger’s nose again.

“We’re sorry.” He finally whispered, trying to get the boys attention back to this moment. “I mean it Wash… there’s nothing malicious about any of them… you’re just so fucking cute when you’re flustered.”

“Pretty sure there are… other ways to fluster me.” He muttered, biting his lip. York was doing so right now with that torturously slow movement of his hips. He wasn’t even semi hard anymore, he knew his trousers were tented and York was taking full advantage of that.

“Why don’t you tell us just how to do that and we’ll do it.” York suggested from behind the larger blonde, North letting out an affirmative hum. From beneath them Wash took a deep breath, trying to calm himself just a little. York’s actions were enough of a reason to forgive them, but they were willing to try.

“Well personally I think everyone’s a little overdressed.” He hardly got the last word out before North’s shirt fluttered to the ground, almost in slow motion. The younger felt his heart thump in his chest as those large hands pulled at the hem of his own shirt. He arched his back, helping the elder in taking off his t-shirt. From above he could hear hums of approval from both his lovers, and he felt fully certain his blush had extended down along his chest.

Wash was twenty-five and while he was smaller than the other two, he was still lean with muscular arms and a firm chest. However his chest was practically hairless. Some dark strands specked his thorax, but he still looked younger than the others. The freckles that his partners loved so much flecked his shoulders and chest. North on the other hand was practically covered in hair. It was so fair that only those truly intimate and close to him were aware of that fact. Then there was York, who sculpted, taking good care of the hair along his chest and groin. He had no problem waxing if he thought it would make him look better.

Before Project Freelancer, Washington considered himself straight. He loved women with their soft curves and breasts. He loved long hair, fake nails and the high pitched moans that would escape them if he was doing his job right. So how did he end up with two guys that were the epitome of masculinity?

One more stir of York’s hips told him exactly why he got involved with them.

“You… are… beautiful…” North leaned down, kissing the young man’s chest as York rested his hands on the elder blonde’s hips.

“Noorrtthh…” He whined, nuzzling the back of his neck. “I’m pretty sure Wash here hinted he wanted us entirely naked… not just shirtless.”

“You expect me to resist this view?” North questioned with a smirk, kissing along the constellation that dusted the young man’s body. Wash groaned and arched his body a little, feeling North’s tongue slide along his salty flesh.

“Ugh…North…” It came out as more of a moan than a gripe, and his fingers slipped into the blonde’s hair. “Mmmm… I think we should listen to York.” York grinned and pulled away, making Wash immediate regret his decision. North lifted off his body too, earning a groan as he watched the two strip. He chewed on his bottom lip as York’s tanned legs came into view, and North displayed his surprisingly round ass. He completely forgot about the strawberries, craving something else right now, and shivering hands tried to undo his own trousers.

“Hey now… let me get that.” A bare York approached, getting his pants. 

How did he get here? When he joined Freelancer he hadn’t even looked twice at either of the men. They were fun, but they were guys. He didn’t think men were attractive but at some point through working with them he was now aching and leaking for the muscular figure in front of him. York let out an approving sound at the view and licked his lips. “Looking at you never gets old.”

“S-shut up.” The blushing male stretched out and pulled York flush against his body. He could feel the elder’s erection resting against his stomach and he let out a groan.

“Hey now, not so fast.” York smirked, pulling back and stroking the brunette’s hair. “We’re in no rush…” A groan escaped the elder and his eyes flickered closed. This was so typical York, why could he never just give in and get straight to the act.

For a moment his breathing was interrupted as a large berry was pressed to his lips. Hazel eyes flickered opened and Wash let out a groan as York leaned in, nibbling on the fruit from his side. He opened his lips, biting into the flesh too. He could feel the warm juice trickle into his mouth, smearing against his lips as York made sure to push his ass against Wash’s hips just to add to the sensations. The younger groaned, biting down on the berry and feeling York’s lips bump against his. Suddenly his mouth was full of fruit and York’s tongue. He could hardly breathe but he didn’t care as he closed his eyes and pulled the twenty-eight year old close.

York tossed the rest of the fruit to the side, not caring if it stained the small rug left on Wash’s floor. His sticky hand slid along the younger’s side and he continued to rock his hips against him, earning the most beautiful of moans. Wash had to pull back, swallowing his treat as he gazed upwards to the beautiful brunette. York’s lips were stained red, his hair stuck up every which way and his eyes were glazed over. He was a mess, and more attractive than ever.

Wash pushed himself up in the bed to kiss his lover once more, but a beeping noise to the side earned his attention. North was inputting the lock code on the door before he turned around to them. He was playfully toying with himself as he walked over, erection large and just begging for some attention. Not for the first time a pleasurable groan escaped Wash who stretched out his arm to invite his elder boyfriend over. North chuckled and walked over, stopping just beside the bed. He was tall, and honestly looking up to his imposing boyfriend, from below was one of Wash’s favourite views.

“I’m sure I can help with that.” He smirked, reaching out only to have North wrap his fingers around his hand. The elder knelt beside the bed, kissing his palm and smiling.

“It’s about you… remember?” He reminded him. The young man was confused for a moment, having forgotten all about his earlier irritation. He didn’t even have a chance to remember it because soon York’s lips were against his neck while North’s were on his. He kissed the elder, closing his eyes and groaning as York’s teeth sank into his neck. “Mmm, he does taste like strawberries.” North smiled, pulling back and rubbing a finger along his cheek.

“Mmm, it couldn’t get any better.” York smirked against Wash’s collar bone, nipping a little and earning a groan.

“Oh I can think of something to help.” Wash turned to face North, watching as he produced a bottle of chocolate syrup. He couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped him.

“Okay, where were you keeping that?” He questioned as the elder opened the cap.

“Probably best you don’t know.” He responded with a wink, squeezing some of the sweet treat on his finger and leaning down. Wash licked his lips before leaning his head forward to accept the finger. North tried to smear it on his lips but the younger was having none of that, and opened his mouth. Tongue licked away the syrup as he suckled on his finger. A groan escaped the older blonde who couldn’t help himself as he dipped his finger in a little more, watching Wash’s cheeks hollow.

“I thought we were taking care of him, not us.” York’s smirk turned into a moan as he continued to rock against the younger. “Mmm… though I wouldn’t mind you taking care of me Wash.” The younger blushed at the implications, stretching his hand out and stroking his brown hair. He pulled back from North’s finger with a pop.

“What do you want me to do?” He questioned, arching his hips just a little and earning a squeak from the dark haired male.

“Mmm I want you to fuck me, what do you think?” York’s deep chuckle turned into another moan as the head of Wash’s erection brushed against his entrance. “I want to feel you inside of me… it’s been forever…” Wash’s heart was racing. It was so different to be in this position and not bent over on all fours begging for one of them to just take care of him. To have York like this was something he wanted to remember for a long time, so he was in no hurry.

“Yeah but maybe I want something different.” He teased, stretching out for a strawberry. North supplied the chocolate and once more they were treated to the view of York sucking on the berry. He devoured it, letting out a moan and this time North cupped York’s chin and kissed him. The view of them both was more than Washington could stand. The rare nights he was alone, he often pictured them touching, kissing each other. It was more erotic than any berry or chocolate. “You guys really want to make it up to me?” He questioned, earning their gaze as he squirmed on the bed.

“I suppose we do.” North smiled, gazing down to him. Chocolate stained his lip and Wash watched him lick it away. He grinned, wondering just how much North wanted to make it up to him. 

“I want York to ride me while he fucks you.” He watched a multitude of emotions pass over North face. York immediately lit up, more than happy to comply the younger’s desires, but North for a moment looked apprehensive. “I mean… you did say you wanted to try it more after the last time.”

“Which was how many months ago?” York added in. North felt his stomach twist, both with desire and nerves. He knew how good it felt, and a large part of him looked forward to it but he was more secure with his ability as a top. The last time he bottomed to York, he was at the very least still inside of Wash. 

“North?” Wash questioned after a moment or two of silence. With a deep breath the elder moved away from the bed.

“Where do you keep the lube around here?” Victoriously, Wash slipped out from under York and scrambled for what his partner was looking for. North decided to sit down upon the bed and watch Washington as he rooted through presses for the items. He watched his pert ass shake and his eyes followed it, admiring the view.

Washington straightened as he picked up the small tube and condoms, turning around to find North and York watching over him, while eating the last of the fruit.

“Admiring the view?” He smiled, the two nodding as he sauntered over. The lubrication was passed to York who couldn’t hide his grin, and with the blush that spread over North’s cheeks, Wash finally understood just why the elder liked to make him so flushed. He leaned down, lips lingering near his ear.

“I think you should get comfortable.” He smiled, cupping North’s cheek so he was facing him. He pressed his lips to the elders, feeling his hesitation but North did as told. He allowed both of the younger man to manhandle him, resulting in the thirty year old laying back on the bed, pillows propping him up. Just minutes ago Wash had been in the same position, and North had to admit he felt more comfortable when it was that way.

All it took was some well-placed strokes along his hips and kisses however, and he was able to relax. From his position now straddling North, Wash could feel his muscles destress underneath his palms as he rubbed along his sides, nuzzling his neck and smothering his lips with kisses. They were almost enough to distract him before a cold, slick finger pressed to his entrance.

“Wha-“ He was shut up by Wash’s tongue as it slipped between his lips, distracting him. His body tensed once more while York probed him, not wanting to hurt the elder. North couldn’t even see the brunette from his position, Wash surrounded him. He managed to pull away in order to take some calming breaths as he craned his neck to see York kneeling between his legs, a shit earing grin on his face. “Are you going to do it or not? Because this is just torture!”

“What? This?” York questioned, finger pressing forward just enough for North to feel it, but not enough to enter. The elder closed his eyes, recalling the blissed out feeling he experienced the last time, and he widened his legs just a little more.

“Please…” He whispered, Washington twisting above him so he could look behind at York.

“Go on… I think he deserves it.” A tight groan escaped North as finally the young man slid a finger inside of him, eyes screwing shut at the strange sensation. It really had been so long so it took him a moment to relax enough for York to begin movements. The elder blonde let out a groan when suddenly Wash removed himself from above him in favour of watching. It really wasn’t something he was used to seeing. North’s knuckles were nearly white as he fisted the sheets beneath him, his thin lips were pressed together with only the odd whimper escaping him with each slid in.

York was putting on more of a show, his right hand working on loosening up North, while his left was making sure that he himself was ready for Washington. Around his lips was still stained red from the berries and his iris was inflamed with need as his eyes scanned North’s writhing body. He managed to slide in a second finger, edging him along.

A whimper turned into a groan, which in turned became a very vocal North once his prostate was stimulated. The flailing of his hips was erratic, so unlike the blonde’s usually calm demeanour and it was clear that not being in control was both stressful and exciting. It was incredible to watch him let go, the steely gaze filled with concentration became distant and unfocused as York’s finger rubbed against his spot before spreading and stretching him.

From the whimpering sounds that escaped the brunette, he was enjoying his own treatment every bit as much and Washington just sat and stared, hand absentmindedly stroking along his own erection at the sight.

“Like what you see?” York questioned with a grin, nuzzling along the inside of North’s leg, but his eyes didn’t leave the youngest male. Wash grinned, eyes moving to North who didn’t even seem to be aware of their conversation.

“I’m more interested in what’s going on in this guy’s mind.” He chuckled, free hand touching North’s cheek and bringing him back to the present. “You alright baby?” Tiredly, the elder nodded, wetting his dry lips.

“I think… I think I’m okay.” He managed to say, finally able to see straight when York pulled out from inside of him. York lightly kissed his thigh once more while Wash kissed North’s lips. 

“You happy with this?” He questioned the dazed male.

“I just erm…” North rubbed his forehead, chuckling a little to himself as he grinned. “I seemed to have forgotten how erm… intense that could get.”

“It’s only going to get better.” York promised, crawling up North’s body and pressing his lips to the elder. The idea of being inside of his older lover was thrilling, and York was more than happy to accept the lubricated condom that Wash handed him. The bunker was far from a perfect place for the three of them, just to change position was a mess of limbs, with North even having to physically get off the bed just so Wash could lie down.

The moment he got into position, York was straddling his hips, leaning down and kissing him. For some moments he let the elder take over, the brunette nipping on his bottom lip per usual. Shivers ran through his spine as he rested his hands on the twenty-eight year olds hips, pulling him flush against his body. York let out a groan, relaxing his body as his partners erection slid between the cheeks of his ass. His tongue slipped out, wetting his hips as he rocked his hips back. From this position, he easily slid down on Wash’s erection, earning a loud gasp from the younger. The sensation of being sheathed inside of his lover was overwhelming. His head was spinning, and he surely left nail marks on the brunette’s hips. York didn’t seem to mind however, moaning loudly at the sensation of being filled.

It only left North who was still standing beside the bed. He managed to gain their attention by wrapping his calloused fingers around York’s condom clad erection. The brunette’s eyes widened and he grinned broadly.

“Mmm… making sure I’m ready for you?” He grinned, feeling the blood pool around his groin as North’s talented hand treated him just right. With the sensation of Wash inside of him and North stroking, it was hard to hold on, but he knew better things were coming. “How do you want him Wash?”

The blonde patted his stomach, indicating for North to straddle him as he had been doing earlier. It was difficult to get on the bunk due to the low ceiling but he managed it, straddling Wash’s abdomen and leaning down so he could kiss the younger. From behind York let out a groan, looking down to North’s backside. He saw Wash’s hands sneak around the elder and grip onto his cheeks, pulling them apart for him. Desire lurched in his stomach as he rubbed his hands down along North’s back.

“You ready North?” He questioned, nails lightly scratching along the bumps of his spine. The combination of touches from both his lovers was torture, and all North really wanted was a repeat of the sensations from earlier. He pushed backwards, groaning when he bumped against York’s hips.

“Please…” He pleaded and Wash watched in amazement. The flushed cheeks and distant gaze was so unlike North and honestly it turned on Wash far more than he expected. At the same time that York gripped his hips, Wash gripped onto his face, and he felt both the brunette’s erection and the blondes tongue enter him.

He couldn’t even respond to Wash’s kisses as he simply panted and moaned above his younger lover, feeling York struggle to push inside. The sensation burned, and his fingers tangled in the fabric of the sheets beneath Wash. He could vaguely feel the younger pull back and hush him, soothing him with fingers brushing through his short hair.

York tensed around the younger the more he tried to press into North, and it was causing Wash’s head to spin. He couldn’t stop the flickering of his eyelids or the soft groans that would escape him.

“Fuck York…” He hissed, held completely in place by the two men so he couldn’t even try to shove his hips upwards. It didn’t seem to matter however, because York couldn’t stop his own movements. He managed to slide into North’s tightness, but couldn’t give the elder time to adjust before he was pulling out, sinking back down on Wash’s length.

The youngest screwed his eyes shut, opening them when he heard a soft thump beside his head. North repositioned himself so his hands were on either side of the younger’s head, and finally he seemed to regain control of himself. Every perfect muscle flexed as he shoved backwards into York.

Unable to move his own body, Wash stretched his hands up and cupped North’s cheeks, earning his gaze.

“Does… this… ugh… do it for you?” He managed to choke out, trying to grin but his mouth fell opened and moan escaped him instead. From his position, Wash could see not only North but York behind him. The brunette let his head fall back as he continued to bounce, taking care of North while making sure Wash took care of him in return.

“Wash! Yes!” York hissed, feeling the young man nail into his prostate finally. Suddenly he wasn’t pushing into North as much as he had been. Entirely focused on the pleasure Wash was causing him, he pushed back, rotating his hips to make sure he could continue the sensation that caused his toes to curl and his nail to dig into North’s hips so deeply it was a wonder he didn’t draw blood.

Trying to compensate for York’s lack of care, North was shoving himself back needily. His breathing was heavy and his eager actions caused even the sturdy, nailed down bunker to jolt. He was usually so calm, with filthy talk falling from his lips but now he was completely lost to his own desires, wanting whatever York was experiencing right now.

Wash had just enough cognitive ability to move his arm and stretch between them, the moment his hand wrapped around North’s erection he earned a guttural groan and some intense eye contact. The younger grinned, continuing to stroke his partner.

“I could get used to you like this.” He tensed as York tightened around him, struggling to hold on. Behind his eyelids he could only see stars and his chest grew tight, as did his grip apparently. North let out a hiss, and Wash immediately pulling away. “Fuck… N-North I’m…” Lips covering his shut him up, and he apologised silently by kissing the blonde, and keeping him close against his body. 

North still had the taste of chocolate on his lips and it only made the blonde more delicious. One of Wash’s hands slipped into his hair, while the other returned between them, thumb circling the dripping head of his erection. With a loud moan into his lips, North managed to find some words.

“Fuck I love you.” He hissed, not exactly directing it at either, since it was for both of them. The touches and kisses made his mind race almost as quickly as his heart. He moved his arms, somehow managing to wrap them around Wash’s neck despite how he was pressed back against pillows. The entire upper half of North’s body was pressing him down against the mattress as he practically collapsed on him. with North’s hot body covering him, and York relentlessly bouncing on his erection, Wash moaned pitifully.

“I love…” He tried to respond, wanting to tell them both his feelings, how even though he swore he generally wasn’t into guys, he wouldn’t change a single god damn thing about either of them. He loved York being an asshole, he loved Norths usually sarcastic comments, and he loved how they laughed when he fell for their pranks, even if he felt like a fool. He loved them because when he was being needy they were there for him, or when he didn’t want to do a mission with just South, York donned his armour and went instead, only to be discovered immediately. He loved them and he loved nothing more than touching them like this.

With a loud roar, he let his head fall back. He mixed up their names, swore profusely and had to let go of North’s erection for fear of tearing it off as his orgasm flooded his senses. North gazed to him with such desire, noticing how his brow furrowed, how his freckled cheeks turned bright red and his mouth hung opened. He tried to kiss him but there was no way Wash could respond as he only moaned and trembled.

“Yes… fuckin’ shit yes…” He sighed, finally able to breathe as he came down. He was still sheathed inside of York, able to feel his movements but there was no way he could cum anymore. He had barely enough strength to lift his hand and pick up where he left off. He stroked North’s erection, feeling his own cock slip out of York as the brunette chased his own orgasm with North. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered to North who let out a pitiful whine.

“Wash…”

“Look at you… you want it so bad don’t you? Is he nailing your prostate? Is it driving you mad how close you are but you’re just not there yet? Because that’s what you do to us North… you’re so cruel…” A whine escaped the blonde as he relentlessly shoved back into York, indeed wanting to finally cum. “Why don’t you show him York? Show him how good it feels. He’s already such a mess for you…”

“Wash shut your mouth or I’ll fucking… ugh….” York didn’t want to just yet. It’d be months before he felt this again, he couldn’t finish already.

“Why don’t you get down here and shut my mouth?” He could hear Washington challenge. “Go on… just try slip out of North. You can’t do it can you? He feels so good. Is he tight York? I bet he fucking is… doesn’t he make you wish you were bare so you could fill him up… it’d be so warm wouldn’t it North?”

“Wash stop I… I-I can’t stand it fuck…” North was practically humping his younger boyfriends hand as it finally hit him. The first sign was the splash against Wash’s chest but soon North made it known. “York! Fuck me! Fuck sake, fuck me harder yes!” His tone was gruff, his body tight and he leaned back once more, Wash continued to stroke him, movements made easier with the addition of his cum. “Wash yes… ugh York you feel that? You feel how much I’m… ugh god dammit.” His mind reset with every press of the prostate, which came more rapidly as York called out his name and fell over the edge with him. He held firmly onto North’s hips, his entire body bent forward so his face was pressed against his back.

“Yes… fuck sake… you’re both… ugh!” He couldn’t articulate as he collapsed forward, hardly able to keep himself up with the orgasm. North found himself sandwiched between his two lovers, York still buried inside of him. He could hardly keep his eyes opened as he buried his face against the younger’s neck, breathing heavily himself.

“Erm… you guys realise that I’m the smallest, right?” Wash squeaked, winded from the weight of the two men above him. With tired chuckles they managed to pry themselves from the pile. York rid both him and Washington of their condoms, cleaning up the younger while North merely rolled over on his side, eyes flickering closed as he took in some deep breaths. York swapped with Wash, lying on the bed while the younger rested on top of him so he could properly breathe. To their side, North began to stir, pulling out the bottle of chocolate sauce from beneath him.

“Oh… I forgot about this.” The blonde mused, chuckling as Washington gazed from York’s chest.

“Why didn’t we use that more?” He questioned, earning a laugh from the eldest.

“Are you not aware how hairy I am?” He questioned, smearing it on one finger with a smile. “I think we should keep this for eating…” He stretched out, gently rubbing it on Wash’s lips. He managed to resist licking it away before North leaned in. “… and kissing.” A tongue gently rubbed over his lips and he lazily opened them, giving North access. A tired York just watched, wondering how lucky he was to have these two in his life. The sleepy kiss became that little more heated, even earning a whimper from Wash so York broke it up.

“Hey now, I dunno about you two, but I’m way too tired for round two just yet.” He smiled softly, stroking Wash’s hair from his sweaty brow. The younger was still blushing lightly as he pulled back, closing his tired eyes. “So do you forgive us?”

“Hmm… I do… but I suppose I don’t mind a little teasing if it always ends like this.” He confessed, too tired to think of the implications. North and York shared a gaze and a smile and for some moments things were quiet before North spoke.

“You know South told me the strangest thing.” Wash managed to open his eyes and York tilted his head. “Apparently if you say green beans slow enough it sounds like gullible.”

“Wait seriously?” A wide eyed, innocent Wash questioned as he contemplated this new information. “That is strange… do you think it works?” It was painfully hard to hide their grins as the younger slowly began to talk. “Greeeeeennnn bbeeeaaaaaannsss, did that work?” York was biting his lip to hide his snicker, while North was faring a little better at keeping a straight face.

“Not this time, try again.” He suggested, the younger blonde focusing a little more, slowing his voice even more.

“Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennn…” He began, the elders sharing another look. They really loved this idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS I LOVE YOU!


End file.
